katieoftditotaldramafandomcom-20200214-history
Eva - Everyone Conflict
Beth ﻿In TDI, Eva told everyone to vote off Beth, though, it was fake because Eva used an invincability pass on Beth and only one voted counted for Lindsay however since Beth & Lindsay are friends Beth tried to help Lindsay by getting Eva back... Bridgette Bridgette, along with Courtney and Sadie, made an alliance with Eva in TDI. But later, Bridgette switched teams because of Eva so Eva could get Bridgette to spy on the other team. Unfortunetly for Eva, Bridgette quit the alliance taking Eva switching her onto the other team as an offence and tried to convince everyone to vote off Eva. This plan failed when Eva and owen got Bridgette eliminated. At Lindsay's elimination because of Eva Bridgette also stuck up for Lindsay and both Lindsay and Bridgette cussed Eva off. ﻿ ﻿Cody Courtney ﻿Courtney made an alliance with Eva at the begining of TDI. But then Courtney was voted out. DJ DJ never liked Eva and wanted her gone as he was rivals with Eva along with his alliance with Katie & Ezekiel. While DJ tried to get Eva out with Lindsay, Ezekiel & Katie, he finally succeeded at the Final 8 thanks ot Owen. In the end, ﻿Eva voted for Geoff to win TDI instead of DJ because of there alliance rivalry. DJ won however. In TDA, Heather gave Eva a pass to elimanate zeke, but she choose DJ instead. Duncan ﻿Ezekiel In the final 8 of TDI, Eva tried to vote out Ezekiel. Unfortunetly for Eva, this failed and she went home instead. in the final five, Eva convinced the losers to vote Ezekiel off the island. In TDA, Eva tried to make an alliance to get rid of Ezekiel. Eva was also upset when Ezekiel choose Eva to be on his team. Eva now wants to elimante Zeke using her new alliance members. Geoff ﻿Eva hated Geoff at the begining as he was with her hate alliance but when in the final 2, Eva actually voted for Geoff to win TDI because she hated DJ for being friends with Ezekiel, Katie & Lindsay. Eva now believes that Geoff is a strong player. Gwen ﻿ Harold When the Killer Bass lost in TDI the team were deciding to vote Eva for being evil, Harold for being useless or Duncan for being nothing special. The team were most wanting to vote Eva or Duncan but since Eva formed an alliance with Duncan and Lindsay, Eva convinced Lindsay to convince the rest of the team ot vote Harold causing Harold's elimination. ﻿Heather After the first elimanation, Eva says that if her team wins again, Heather will go home and she doesn't care for Heather at all. Now, Eva and Heather are working together. ﻿Izzy Justin Eva could care less for Justin. Katie In TDI Eva was against DJ, Ezekiel & Katie's alliance (with Lindsay joining later) and tried to eliminate Lindsay, Katie, Ezekiel and DJ one by one. Eva was able to eliminate Lindsay and with luck Katie was eliminated not even by Eva. Katie was very angry that Eva was in TDA and she wasn't. But when the Gaffers won their first challange, Katie joined forces with Eva and Heather after joining the Gaffers Team. Leshawna Lindsay ﻿Lindsay switched teams with Bridgette and Geoff aware of Eva's evilness however Eva formed an alliance with Lindsay and Duncan. When Ezekiel found out in order to keep Lindsay out of danger he quickly let her join his alliance with DJ & Katie but when Eva found out she was furious at Lindsay and Ezekiel and tried to get them out. Lindsay then tried to throw the next challenge to get Eva out but Eva won invincibility as she was on vacation. Lindsay survived the elimination thanks to DJ & Ezekiel and was threw. Lindsay was now in a alliance with Ezekiel, DJ, Beth, Geoff & Noah. They plotted on eliminating Eva first. However in a shocking elimination Eva knew she had the most votes so told everyone htat didnt vote her to vote Beth while she voted Lindsay. Eva then used her double invincibility pass she won in The TDI award shop vote which means you can get rid of your own votes and someone else. With just Eva, Beth and Lindsay having votes Eva chose to get rid of her and Beth's votes leaving Lindsay with just votes and Lindsay was eliminated. In TDA, Heather told Lindsay that she wanted Eva gone and Lindsay told the team to vote off Eva for elimanating her last season, even though they made an agreement not to. Noah At first Noah was in Ezekiel's alliance along with DJ, Lindsay, Beth and Geoff and they plotted on eliminating Eva first but Eva's schemes caused Lindsay to be eliminated. Noah then betrayed Lindsay & Ezekiel after promisisng to get Eva back and teamed up with Eva, they became best friends. However Eva then plotted to eliminate Ezekiel and told everyone to vote her off (fake) while she got herself, Noah, Sadie & Owen to vote out Ezekiel and Ezekiel voted Noah but Noah beleived Eva's fake message about voting herself out was true and he voted Eva accidently while Owen purpousley voted Noah to eliminate Eva, Owen & Noah then made Eva get elimiated (Noah accidently) however they remained friends and in the final 5 got everyone to vote Ezekiel. Eva and Noah also formed an alliance in TDA. That was until Eva no longer needed him, and elimanated him. Owen Eva made an alliance with Owen and they got both Bridgette & Gwen eliminated however Owen was tricking Eva and got her eliminated afterwards messing up her plan to eliminate Ezekiel. However Eva still rooted for Owen to win as he got her slightly further than she would of if he was not in an alliance with her. Sadie Sadie made an alliance in the begining of TDI with Eva. But then was voted out. Trent ﻿ Tyler For the first 3 weeks Eva had been trying to get her alliance (Bridgette, Courtney & Sadie) to vote out Tyler as he did not do challenges and the Killer Bass lost each week but Eva ended up losing both her alliance members (Sadie & Courtney) for the first two weeks however in the third elimination Eva was able to get Tyler eliminated. Category:Conflicts